dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Pockey-kun
Pockey-kun (also known as "Pokkotan") is one of the humanized desserts in the "Dessert Anime" series. He is an industrial-made dessert and was created by tumblr user Nyeudul. Even though he causes a lot of trouble, he gets along with everyone well. __FORCETOC__ Appearance Pockey-kun was made to look like 3 colors of Pocky flavors: chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. He wears a blue Pocky pin to keep part of his hair up and wears face paint on both sides on his cheeks. He wears a dark brown school uniform with 2 barcodes at the front sides as pockets and 2 pocky sticks are crossed on his back. Underneath his uniform jacket, he wears a striped, collar shirt with a Pocky tie. He also wears a tailess scarf as a gift from his sister (?). The shoes look like rollerblades as Pocky are the blades he skates on. He is usually mistakened as a girl and looks younger than 16. Personality Pockey-kun had developed some kind of personality disorder, due to his past. He usually shows a side where he's outgoing and aloof and would always be excited to try new things. On his other sides, he can feel scared for no reason (sometimes feeling shocked), silent and depressed, or just feel very empty. He sometimes offend and judge people without himself noticing it. Often times he can be flirty, but also curious (which leads him to destroy a lot of things) and sleepy a lot of times. He doesn't really think he "fits in" with all the other desserts. He has a lot of pride in himself and thinks he is a "special type of dessert" because he can also be a topping. He gets really close with his sister, as she always tries to comfort him when he's sad. History Despite the fact that he came from a very popular Pocky factory, he became a weak person after an accident where the machines accidentally mixed different flavors. After the accident, he was rested in a package box, where he ended up meeting a girl, looking just like him. This girl called him her "onii-chan" because she thinks that's her "lost brother". They both end up getting shipped at a market. One day, they fell off the shelf of desserts. Pockey-kun ended up breaking half of his body and his sister disappears from the box. Realizing that his sister was eatened, he developed his personality disorder. During the evening, the cash register finds Pockey-kun laying on the floor. She was amazed to see such rare pocky flavor so she picks him up and takes him home. The next morning he finds himself repaired again. He was unable to remember everything since the day he fell off the shelf. The girl who worked at the cash register gave him 2 pocky sticks (which he wears on his back cause he has nowhere else to put it) as a gift and tries to comfort him. She promised that she will protect him no matter what. This made Pocky-kun feel a lot better, making him having a close relationship with her. Trivia *I write really dark stories (whats wrong with me ORRZZZ) *His sister's name is Pockey-chan (aka Pokkochi) *Before Pocky-kun's sister died, she gave him her scarf as a memory *It has been said Pocky-kun's sister might just be his "mirrored-self" *It is unknown how he got repaired Category:Characters Category:Other